Hurts, Don't It? CH 1
by SPN-Sweetheart2011
Summary: Sam and Dean turn to their old friend Liz for help with the Leviathans.   This is my first fanfic, so I'm still trying to find my style. feel free to rate and comment. Be honest, but don't be mean.


"Well, I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see you two," she said when she opened her front door, "what do you want?"

"Always the warm welcome, Liz," Dean muttered in reply.

"Well, you two better come inside." She looked around her property before closing and locking the door. It was the middle of October; the air was crisp and fragrant with the smell of falling leaves. The wind was becoming increasingly colder as the days went on, reminding everyone that winter was on its way.

She led them to her living room. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Sam spoke quietly, "look, Liz—"

"Don't "look, Liz" me. Who the hell do you two idjits think you are?" It was obvious she had spent plenty of time with Bobby over the years. "You can't just saunter into town and pop in on whoever you damn well please. You don't own the place." She glared at the brothers for a moment and then softened. "Look, you two know I love ya. But seriously…" She trailed off.

"I know." It was Sam speaking. "We just need your help." Liz eyed them cautiously. Sam glanced at his brother.

"Liz, there are Leviathans running around and we-" She raised her eyebrow "-we need your help." Dean finished reluctantly.

She thought for a moment and then asked "how can I help?" The brothers shared looks of mingled joy and hesitation. Sam was the first to speak.

"We need you to tell us everything you know about them, about the Leviathans."

She let out a sigh. "So you think because I went to church and bible school that I know a lot about these things?"

"Well, we were hoping…" Dean left his thought unfinished.

"Okay. Well, let me check some things real quick, but I don't think that I've got anything you don't already know." She left the room to retrieve some books.

"Sammy, I don't understand why we had to come to Liz for help."

"Dean—you know that she's the best person to come to for biblical monsters. She's got to have more than Bobby or any of the other hunters we know. Just, we'll give her a chance. It's not going to hurt anything."

"We could be out working on this ourselves—"

"Dean. We wouldn't get very far if we tried to solve this on our own. I don't understand what your problem is with Liz."

Just as Dean opened his mouth to respond, Liz walked back into the living room with a couple of books.

"Okay," She set the books down. "This is all I've got. It says here," she opened the first book to a marked page, "that Leviathans were sea monsters used as an image of Satan and were a threat to God's creatures and God's creation. They threatened the upheaval in "the water of chaos". They were associated with, or may have referred to the visual motif of the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" It was Dean.

She looked up from her book. "Hellmouth: a "monstrous animal into whose mouth the damned disappear at the Last Judgment". That's all this book says about them, in Christianity, anyway."

Sam spoke up. "Does it say anything about how to destroy them?"

Liz gave a small bark-like laugh before reading out loud a piece of the description of the Leviathan. "When he rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before his thrashing. The sword that reaches him has no effect, nor does the spear or the dart or the javelin. Iron he treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood. Arrows do not make him flee; slingstones are like chaff to him. A club seems to him but a piece of straw, he laughs at the rattling of the lance." She looked at the boys, they both sat silently. Liz cleared her throat before speaking. "It says here that Yahweh was said to have broken the head of the Leviathan into pieces and gave them to the people of the wild. And that—" She hesitated before finishing her sentence, "—they will be destroyed at the end of time."

"Does it say how Yahweh broke it? Maybe that's how we could destroy it." Sam said with hope in his eyes.

"Sam, I doubt we could kill the Leviathans if they're supposed to be around until the end of time." She glanced from Sam to Dean, disappointment written on everyone's face. "All I can gather as the only thing that can kill a Leviathan is a little worm called a kilbit. It attaches itself to the gills of large water dwelling creatures and kills it. That's all that the Leviathan is afraid of." Sam and Dean looked at her.

"But these suckers are inside people. Last I checked humans didn't have gills."

"I don't need your smart-ass attitude, Dean. I'm trying to help you out. Look, that's all I've got right now. It's two thirty in the god-damned morning, okay? I'm a little out of my hunter's sleep schedule, so sue me. Sorry I managed to get out of that line of work. Not to mention you just showed up with no warning, so I didn't even have a chance to get some things together for you two ass-hats."

"Maybe we would've let you know we were coming if we had your phone number," Dean retorted, "but no, you had to be a pain in the ass. You got a new number and didn't tell me, or Sam, or Bobby. You can't expect people to give you a call when they don't have your damn phone number!"

"Oh, but you managed to find my house! All of your resources and you couldn't find my phone number, but you could find out where I live?" They were shouting at each other now as Sam stood idly by. "You should consider yourselves lucky I didn't shoot you two when I opened the door! After what you did to me!" Dean had opened his mouth to shout back, but closed it after hearing what Liz had said. She had tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

"Dean? What did you do to her?" Sam spoke quietly.

"I—I didn't… It was just…" He couldn't speak. She was his biggest guilt. He had broken her heart and left her when she needed him most. He looked down at his feet.

Liz felt her hot tears running down her face. She wiped them away. "You two can stay here tonight," She said hotly, "There are extra blankets in the closet," she gestured to a door down the hall, "the bathroom's down that way, the kitchen's back there," she pointed out the rooms. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I'll see you in the morning. Don't drink all my booze." And with that she went up to her bedroom.


End file.
